


Sweet Hymns of Joy

by seriousshit88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/pseuds/seriousshit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, honestly, Scott wasn’t expecting Derek to start playing along. The most he hoped for was maybe a blowjob and some cuddling by the fire. That would have been nice. But now, Scott wondered if he’d bitten off more than he could chew, because Derek was looking at him like he was <i>hungry</i> and Scott was the entire early bird lunch special. The thought sent a warm tingle down Scott’s spine, and he let out a tiny growl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Hymns of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr a few months ago for the prompt, "Scerek Fic that goes from quiet reading on the couch to full out knotting on the floor (christmas by the fire) please." I'd like to thank 22shadesofgrey for prompting me to write this. I have no idea why I haven't put it on AO3 before now, but here it is!
> 
> Note: if you choose to read the comments on this story, please exercise caution. Our neighborhood Scerek troll decided to stop by and leave some choice reflections of a personal nature. Normally, I'd delete the comments; that's what I've done in the past. But I recently found out that there are people who doubt this is even happening at all, so I'm leaving the comments up as proof. Again, be careful reading them, and I hope everyone is well. <3
> 
> Now, on with the show!

"What do you mean the roads are closed?" Scott asked. He leaned back on the sofa and propped his feet in Derek’s lap. Derek gave Scott a brief-yet-pointed look and went back to his Kindle.

Stiles’s whiny voice sounded tinny over the phone’s speaker. “I mean the roads are closed. There’s snow everywhere, and nothing’s getting plowed till morning.”

Scott bit his lip in an effort to not laugh. Instead, he nudged Derek’s crotch with his socked foot. “Did you hear that? No plowing till morning. That’s a shame.”

Derek grunted but gave no other indication that he was paying attention.

"Scott, I won’t be able to make it to the cabin till tomorrow. You have to promise you won’t start Christmas Eve without me."

"I’ll try, but I don’t think I can actually do that." He nudged Derek’s dick again, this time using a little more pressure and a longer stroke with his big toe. "Control the flow of time, I mean. We should ask Deaton if he knows any rituals for that."

Calmly, Derek swiped at something on his Kindle. Scott doubled down on the dick nudging and kept up a steady rhythm as he chatted with Stiles. Eventually, Derek spread his legs a little to give Scott better access. Scott grinned.

***

"And the worst part," Stiles was saying some time later, "is that Santa still isn’t real."

"Dude, I know. Like, if werewolves are real, why can’t Santa be real?"

"It’s not fair."

Derek rolled his eyes. “If this is the type of conversation I should expect from you two for the rest of the week, I wouldn’t have invited you up here.” He choked off a hiss as Scott dipped his toes under his balls.

"Where’s your Christmas spirit?" Scott asked, his voice dripping innocence.

"I bet he never even believed in Santa," Stiles added.

"I’ll have you know that I believed in Santa as a kid," Derek rumbled. Scott could smell his spike in arousal and knew Derek was practicing some serious self control if he wasn’t full out growling at him by now.

Scott knit his brows in confusion. “Was it like normal Santa?”

"Or werewolf Santa?"

Derek suddenly leaned over and picked up Scott’s phone. “He was everybody’s Santa. Goodbye, Stiles.” He hung up on Stiles’s indignant squawk and leveled his gaze at Scott. “I take it there’s something you want.”

Scott nodded and poked at Derek’s mostly hard dick. Derek pushed Scott’s feet out of his lap.

"You’ve been so good all year, Scott. Why are you trying to make Santa’s naughty list?"

Okay, honestly, Scott wasn’t expecting Derek to start playing along. The most he hoped for was maybe a blowjob and some cuddling by the fire. That would have been nice. But now, Scott wondered if he’d bitten off more than he could chew, because Derek was looking at him like he was _hungry_ and Scott was the entire early bird lunch special. The thought sent a warm tingle down Scott’s spine, and he let out a tiny growl.

Derek’s nostrils flared as he pulled Scott up by the front of his shirt and scented him roughly, bumping his nose along Scott’s jaw. “How bad are you going to be?”

"So bad," Scott breathed. He shivered at the slight burn Derek’s beard left against his skin. "I’m angling for a lump of coal in my stocking."

"That’s…" Derek stopped and tilted Scott’s face up to his. "Are you sure?" His eyes searched Scott’s, and he knew Derek was listening for a hitch in heartbeat.

"Yeah," Scott said. "But I’m sorry about the horrible metaphor. I was just trying to keep it Christmas-themed."

Derek laughed and Scott tried not to get lost in the sound. Even though Derek was in a far better place than he’d been in when they first met, laughing was never something Derek did enough of, Scott thought. It was nice.

"All right. But we’ll have to go slow. It’s been awhile since we’ve done this, and I want to take my time with you."

Scott shifted forward and kissed Derek tenderly, gnawing gently on Derek’s bottom lip before leaning back a little. “We should shower first.”

"You go ahead." At Scott’s grumbling protest, Derek patted his cheek comfortingly. "I’ll get everything ready out here and join you as soon as I finish. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Scott agreed. It was a small price to pay for what was coming up next.

***

The fire crackled in the fireplace, throwing dancing shadows around the room. Derek apparently thought fucking on the plush rug near the fireplace would make it a romantic event, but at the moment, Scott didn’t really care about romance. They managed to make it out of the shower without any premature mishaps, despite the heavy makeout session and Derek teasing Scott’s hole the entire time. When they were finished, Derek wrapped him in a huge fluffy towel and led him to the living room, where he was now three fingers deep in Scott’s well-lubed butt. The sloppy squelch of Derek finger fucking his ass only turned him on more.

"Oh, God," Scott moaned into the pillow beneath him as Derek grazed his prostate for like the tenth time. His cock was already leaking, and distantly, he wondered how much it would cost to have the rug cleaned afterward. That thought was quickly brushed aside as he lifted his ass a little higher and ignored his wolf bristling at the show of submission. Sometimes an alpha just wanted to get fucked, and the wolf was just going to have to deal. Scott buried his hands in the soft rug and held on for dear life.

_Riiiiiiiip_

"Scott, I’m renting this place," Derek said affectionately. "Stop clawing the carpets." He nipped chastizingly at Scott’s haunch.

"I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it." At least that’s what he meant to say. He hoped Derek could understand the mess of syllables falling from his mouth, because he was somewhere between sobbing and moaning at this point, and Derek just made it worse by removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. Scott jerked at the change in sensation as Derek took his sweet time savoring his ass. The beard burn between his cheeks was going to be ferocious, at least until the healing kicked in, but Scott didn’t care. He pushed his ass back in Derek’s face and…howled? Jesus, did he just…

"Scott, are you about to wolf out on me?" Derek asked. It sounded almost nonchalant, but Scott heard the underlying concern. "Let me see your eyes."

"No, fuck me. I’m ready," Scott demanded. He tried to push back on Derek again, but Derek just sat up and grabbed his hips, effectively preventing further movement. Scott may be an alpha, but Derek was still physically stronger, and this only frustrated him more.

"Show me," Derek repeated. "Please."

Without changing his position, Scott looked over his shoulder at Derek behind him. He didn’t need Derek to tell him his eyes were glowing a steady red.

"Time out," Derek said as he rubbed soothing circles across Scott’s back. Scott let his hips sink to the rug.

"Why? What’s the problem?"

"The problem is that I said I wanted to take it slow. Yeah, it’s incredibly hot seeing you lose control like this, but it’s not what I want. I don’t…" Derek seemed to be searching for a way to finish what he was saying, but he struggled to find the right words.

Scott rolled over on his back and held out his arms, inviting Derek in for a hug. With an audible sigh of relief, Derek let Scott hold him as they both curled closer to the fire.

"I don’t want to fuck you, Scott." Derek said quietly after a few minutes.

"Oh," Scott replied He tried not to sound disappointed, but he failed miserably. "Well, that’s okay. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something you don’t want to do. I was the one who started this, and I’m sorry if I-"

"No, I didn’t mean it like that," Derek rushed to clarify. He traced Scott’s cheekbone with the pad of this thumb. "I mean I don’t want to _fuck_ you. You asked for my knot, right? I’m assuming that’s what the lump of coal thing meant.”

"Yeah, that’s exactly what that meant," Scott smiled.

"And the last time we did this, do you remember what I said?"

Scott got a faraway look in his eye as he recalled Derek’s words from months ago. “‘If I give you my knot, I give you my heart.’”

"That’s right."

"But Derek," Scott said, confused, "why do you think I asked?"

Derek blinked. “I thought you just wanted to get off before Stiles got here so you two could ‘bro-out’ or some other ridiculous term you two use for whatever it is you do.”

"First of all, ‘bro-out’ is a very accurate description for what we do. Second of all, I knew exactly what I was asking for. I want you to tell me what you want." Scott tried to be as honest as he could, but Derek still looked bewildered. Scott pulled him closer and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Um, I…”

"Tell me, Derek."

"I.. I want to make love to you." Derek said it so quietly that Scott might have missed it if he didn’t have lycanthropically enhanced hearing.

"How do you want it?" Scott asked.

"You on top?"

Scott rolled over to straddle Derek and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. He licked his way into Derek’s slack mouth and hummed appreciately as Derek’s eyes slipped closed, and he began tracing patterns along Scott’s sides. “I’ll try not to wolf out this time, okay?” he said against Derek’s lips.

Derek merely nodded, and without even breaking the kiss, he reached around to see how loose and lubed Scott still was. Scott rutted into him, grinding his hips against Derek’s burgeoning hard-on. He kept going until they were both panting heavily, seeming to share breaths with each other as their heartbeats thundered in their ears. Eventually, Derek grabbed his dick and lined it up with Scott’s asshole. He looked into Scott’s eyes, silently asking if it was okay to procede, and Scott just kissed him again, hoping Derek would take that as a yes.

The burn was a little more intense than Scott anticipated, and he whimpered slightly as Derek stilled and stroked his thighs apologetically.

"We can stop if you-"

"No, no," Scott shook his head. "Just give me a second to adjust." Scott took a deep breath and slowly sank all the way down onto Derek’s dick. The fullness was a bit overwhelming, and for awhile, all Scott could do was sit there and process what he was feeling.

"Scott, you’re so tight," Derek said dazedly. "I don’t remember you being this…god."

"You can move, now," Scott said as he nipped lightly at Derek’s jaw. Derek rolled his hips upward experimentally, and Scott inhaled a sharp breath as Derek hit his prostate on the first thrust. Since Scott was still worked up from earlier, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. So he stretched out over Derek’s chest, trapping his cock between them. He didn’t want Derek to worry about getting him off. The friction between them would be enough.

Scott worked his hips and met Derek thrust for thrust. The rising scent of sweat and sex in the air spurred both of them on. Derek’s pace had started out agonizingly slow, but now that he was picking up speed, Scott wondered which one of them was going to come first.

Derek brushed a sweaty lock of hair out of Scott’s eyes, and Scott nipped at his wrist. “Fuck, Scott, you’re so good. You feel…perfect,” Derek panted. Scott preened a little from the praise. Without warning, Derek bit his shoulder. Hard.

Scott knew what it was, and it hurt like a mother, but the mating bite was apparently just what he needed to tip him over the edge. Derek watched Scott with rapt fascination as he cried out and came in hot jets between them, hips jerking erratically as Derek held him in place, swallowed his moans, and fucked him through his orgasm. He was on the verge of overstimulation when he felt Derek’s knot starting to stretch his ass.

"I’m gonna…" Derek trailed off, lost in Scott’s heat. His thrusts became shorter as his swelling knot left him little room to move. He threw his head back, baring his neck to Scott.

"It’s okay. Come on, Derek. You can do it," Scott slurred against his throat.

Derek’s eyes flew open as his knot fully pushed past Scott’s hole. Scott’s breath hitched weakly at the impossible fullness and the thick knot stretching and tugging at him. He was riding an undulating wave of pleasure and pain, and he honestly didn’t want to be anywhere else just then.

The orgasm hit Derek hard. If it weren’t for the knot and his vice-like grip on Scott’s hips, he would have thrown Scott clear off him. Scott gently shushed his plaintive moans as he shot spurt after spurt of come into Scott’s already sloppy hole. Then he sagged, but little twitches jolted through him, jostling Scott as they both came down from their climaxes.

"How long do we have?" Scott yawned sleepily a few minutes later after Derek caught his breath. He was useless after a good orgasm. This was common knowledge. Plus, it didn’t help that he was warm and cozy in front of the fire with Derek’s dick still coming in his ass. It was a surprisingly satisfying arrangement, and he somehow found a way to sink further into Derek’s chest, even if his knees bracketing Derek’s hips were making that difficult.

"An hour, m-maybe," Derek said as an aftershock hit him. "Another few minutes for the—ah!—orgasm."

"Cool." He yawned again and nuzzled Derek’s throat. "You smell happy."

Derek wrapped his arms around Scott and pressed a kiss to his temple. “That’s because I am.” He rolled them over onto their sides, making their position a little more comfortable for Scott. His leg was definitely going to fall asleep, though.

"You bit me. I put my claws and eyes away, and here you are with the fangs."

"S-sorry. It’s already mostly healed, so."

"You don’t sound sorry. I’m telling Stiles you bit me when he gets here."

"Literally no one is a-afraid of Stiles," Derek snorted.

"True. Love you," Scott hummed as his eyes slid shut.

"Love you, too, Scott."

They were snoring in front of the fire in no time, and years later, Scott would swear this was the best Christmas Eve present he could never describe to his mom.


End file.
